July 7, X777
by saggitaria
Summary: today is the day that the dragons disappeared and Lucy's mother died. Lucy is visiting her mother's Grave and a certain 3 people and a cat are following her, why?... find out! (summary sucks, but please read!)


It was a normal day in magnolia, Fairy Tail. The usual fights, the usual chitchat, everything was perfectly all right, until…..

"WHERE'S LUSHIIIII!" it was Happy and Natsu, they just entered the guild, breaking down the door, that was also usual.

"I don't know Natsu! Did something happen?" asked Mira.

"usually, she's In her house, writing her novel or doing something lame, but today! She was nowhere!" said Natsu.

"it's no wonder" said Lissana, she was sitting by the bar with her head hung low.

"eh? Why" asked Natsu.

"today, is July 7, the day Lucy's mom died" said Lissana.

"and the day our dragons disappeared" said Wendy.

"Gajeel went somewhere" said Lilly.

"didn't he take you?" asked Levy.

Amidst these discussions, Natsu was sad, because today was the day igneel left, and the day when lucy would be crying, alone, the last time this day came, she had a fever because of all the crying, she looked so… so not Lucy. So sad, so miserable.

"Natsu, Gray, we are going after Lucy!" said Erza. She said exactly what Natsu had in his mind.

"even I was thinking of that" said Gray.

"what are we waiting for, Let's go!" said Erza

"AYE!" said Happy and they ran out the guild.

"Lucy is really lucky to have friends like this" said Mira.

"yeah! She is really lucky to have someone as caring as Natsu, I thought he was going to die alone while searching for a dragon" said Lissana.

"me too" said Mira

"me three" said the entire guild.

WITH ERZA, NATSU AND GRAY

They had just gotten off the train, erza was leading the little group and Happy, Natsu and Gray were fighting. They were right in front of the Heartfillia mansion.

"she's inside probably" said Erza.

Natsu Gray and Erza were rushing off, until….

"aren't we basically disturbing her privacy?" asked Happy.

"you are right Happy, plan B, we're stalking her!" said Erza.

"it's still disturbing privacy, but, oh well" said Happy and they tried to be as quiet as possible.

WITH LUCY

She was inside her room, everything was as it was, her clothes, her dolls, jewellery, everything she owned before was right over there. There was even an album of her family there. Just entering the room made her want to cry, she didn't know why, but, this hurt worse than before.

She went to her wardrobe cupboard and saw her old dress, she suddenly wanted to wear it, usually, she despised those clothes, but now, it was different.

WITH THE GANG

They were hiding under Lucy's bed, it was really spacious on the inside. They saw Lucy take out one of her gowns, it was really big.

"how did she survive in that thing?" whispered Natsu.

"she's a demon, anything is possible for her" said Happy.

"that's true" said Gray.

"s-she's changing her clothes" said Erza and she covered up the three's eyes.

With Lucy.

Getting into those clothes, she looked into the mirror and twirled.

"been a while since dressing up like this, though it's a bit short and tight" said Lucy to herself.

WITH THE GANG

"k-kawaii!" whispered Natsu

"keep your thoughts inside Natsu" said Erza.

"Natsu, you are drooling" said Gray.

"this is really weird, you liiike her Natsu" said Happy

With Lucy.

I guess I am going to take a look around!" said Lucy and headed out of her room, little did she know that her team was following her.

She was heading to her father's office, she had michele's doll with her, she had taken it along with her, just to show her around one more time.

"you know Michehle, I had a fight with dad here, in a dress exactly like this, I came here and told that "if you lay a finger on my guild! I will take this personally and you will be regretting that you made a really deadly enemy!" or something like that, after that, no threat came, I guess he realized the strength of Fairy Tail, and guess what, I was actually engaged to some stupid prince, I scared of a lot of them, ahh, good times" said Lucy.

WITH THE GANG

They were listening to lucy hiding beind a book shelf.

"I was actually engaged to some stupid prince, I scared of a lot of them, ahh, good times" said lucy.

"one time, some Prince stayed over here, we were supposed to be engaged, but I summoned out aquarius and scared him out of the house! The other one was a mage and a son of my dad's friend, you can't scare a mage with magic, so I pretended to be the ghost of my mom and he was also scared out! You should have seen the look on his face!" said Lucy half laughing half talking.

"that's… a side of her I never knew. She also used to prank, that's why she saw through most of our pranks" said Natsu.

"aye, we need to develop better strategies" said Happy.

"shhh, she's saying something else" said Erza

"me, mama and you always played here, don't you remember, that time when I got so high up the ladder, I almost fell, until mama saved me, she was wearing a really big and puffy dress, makes me wanna wonder how she got up so fast"

"Mama really was amazing, she summoned 3 spirits at a time! It requires soo much energy" said Lucy.

"th-th-three spirits, that's like using nakagami armor" said Erza.

"the thing you used to defeat Minerva?' asked Gray.

"yes, I had to use second origin for it"

"that's so scary, I want to fight her mom" said Natsu.

"she's not around" said Erza.

That shut Natsu up.

Lucy next headed to the Garden, the kitchen, the balcony, terrace and almost every part of the castle, which took 2 hours in total, this allowed them to know a lot about Lucy. Lucy's mom looked EXACTLY like Lucy, her dad looked extra cute when he was 18( erza was amazed at the difference, between the older one and the younger one). Lucy used to read soooo many books when she was young, she even wrote a short story when she was 9. And finally, her mom's room came.

Lucy headed inside, there was a picture of her mom and dad during their wedding, both of them were young and the picture was just beautiful.

"I wish I could also meet someone like my mom met my dad" said Lucy.

WITH THE GANG

"natsu, you heard what she said" whispered Gray. Once again, they were under the bed.

"huh?"

"you and Lucy liiiiiike each other, so one day, you would also be in that situation… with Lucy" said Erza.

"I think we were over with this 3 months ago" said Natsu

WITH LUCY

She was looking at a picture of her mom.

"you know mama, after you went to the stars, my life was filled with so many twists, I ran away, I joined a guild. The guild is the most wonderful thing in this world. There's Erza, Gray, Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Happy, and the person who took me there, Natsu! All of them are wonderful, they smile together, cry together, get angry together, fight together, they can't stand to see someone getting hurt. It's a really nice place, my dream come true."

Lucy continued" there's Erza, she's a s- class mage! She's strong, smart and beautiful, her nickname is titania, it suits her perfectly"

Erza was Blushing madly.

"and then there's Gray, he's also strong, he once got nominated for the s- class exams, he did deserve it. Some people gave him the nickname 'Avalanche' like, a fierce snow storm. Wonder who gave him that nickname"

"a- avalanche, I feel so honored" said Gray.

"there's Juvia, she's a water mage, she has a HUUGE crush on Gray, I think even Gray likes her equally, but, he's just shy I suppose, Fairy Tail guys suck in romance" said Lucy

"it is kinda true, she stalks you everywhere and you act like you don't know anything" whispered Natsu

"you are not supposed to be the one saying that" said Happy.

"there's Wendy and Gajeel, Wendy is 13 and she's really cute, she's a sky dragon slayer. Gajeel is also a dragon slayer, an iron one. We first met when he beat me up and I had a bruise for weeks" said Lucy following that, she told about every member of Fairytail, except about Natsu.

"Asuka chan is Kawaii! And then, there's Natsu" said Lucy, she had a smile on her face when she said Natsu

"Finally! It's my turn" whispered Natsu.

"let's listen" said Erza.

"she would say you are an annoying pest" said Gray.

"we' re about to find out" said Happy.

"he's the one who bought me into this adventure! He's a dragon slayer of fire, he gets motion sickness real fast, and he found happy. He's Brave, kind, stupid, annoying, but, it's all right, he saved me a countless number of times. Even though he barges into my house, steals my food, sneaks in and reads my stories, he was the first person I was able to completely trust. Who wouldn't trust a person who caught you from falling of a tower and from the skies. It's like, he's always watching over me, no matter how far I am" said Lucy, she was slightly blushing

"a- a c-c-c-confession" said Erza

"this is so weird" said Gray.

Natsu was blushing a lot, smoke was going off from his ears.

"and finally, my boyfriend" said Lucy

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!?" yelled all 4 together blowing their cover.

"aha! I knew it!" said Lucy

"y-you have a boyfriend, why didn't you tell me?" asked Natsu.

"who is this guy, I want to make sure he's right for you, if not, you are marrying someone who me and Erza will choose" said Gray.

"I hope you live happily ever after" said Happy.

"that was a lie, I wanted you 4 to get out, seriously, known of you know the meaning of 'whisper'" said Lucy

"so you don't have a boyfriend?" asked Erza.

"no, with you three as my friends, I would never be able to get a boyfriend, also, my rumors make me seem scary" said Lucy.

"phew, that's good news" ssaid Natsu.

"huh? Why?" asked Lucy.

"n-no reason! Bye!" said Natsu and he went out of that mansion.

"he just liiiiiiikes you and is shy to admit it" said Happy.

"by the way, I heared a rumour about you too, you have a nickname you know" said Erza

"I do! What is it!?" asked ucy excited.

"Her eyes as beautiful as the galaxy, the ruler of the heavens her ally, in her palms lays the magnificent power of the stars, she soars the skies along with the spirits, the Fairy of Heavens, she is called" said Erza smiling.

"I have the tittle fairy !?" said Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfillia, the girl who soars the skies, Fairy of heavens, not bad" said Gray.

"so with this, all of us have a nickname, Erza Titania, Gray Avalanche, Natsu Salamander and Lucy, Fairy of heavens and the nekomander!" said Happy.

"who calls you neko mander?" asked Lucy.

"well whatever, we're going back to the guild, go and change lucy, we're leaving" said Gray.

"I still have a few things to do, and I want you guys to come with me!" said Lucy.

"what is it?" asked Erza.

"you'll see, but first, get Natsu here too, I want all of you to see" said Lucy.

"I am on it Lucy!" said Happy and went off to find Natsu.

Half an hour HOUR LATER.

It was night time, and the 3 mages heard footsteps coming closer.

"Must be Natsu" said Lucy.

And as she said, it was Natsu.

"sorry it took a while, he was in our place instead of yours" said Happy.

"well, no time for chitchat, come on!" said Lucy. She had changed back into her normal clothes. She was running fast out of her house and into the forest a few metres away from her house.

"Lucy! Where are we going?" Asked Natsu

"you'll see, we're here!" said Lucy. They were standing in front of a cave.

"what is this place?" asked Gray.

"come on, the inside is more prettier". They followed Lucy. Water was dripping inside the cave , it was dark, but they could see each other, they walked for 20 minutes and suddenly, they saw a circle of light fly by, like a firefly.

"pretty!" said Happy.

As they progressed further, more of those light came by, it was beautiful, and finally at the end….

"this is it guys!" said Lucy.

"whoah" said Gray.

"Beautiful" said Erza.

"this is.." said Natsu.

It was pretty view, the whole cave was made of crystals, every inch was crystal, and it was glowing a bluish green, there were beautiful pink crystal flowers, in the middle of it, stood a stone sculpture of an angel, she had long hair, flowing like a river, her dress was flailing around in the non- existent wind, one of her hand pointing up ward to the skies.

"this…. is my mother's real grave, my dad built it here. We always came to this place and looked at the stars. Look at the point where the statue is pointing" said Lucy. They went to the middle of the cave and looked at the angel's hand's direction. The cave had no roof, outside were the skies, and in the skies were a stars, they looked more beautiful, like they were trying to express something.

"My mom bought my dad here, they were friends when they came in, but their relationship changed when they went out, my dad proposed to mom. My mom once told me that, here, you can find answers to your questions" said Lucy.

"I found mine" said Erza.

"me too" sad Gray.

"I didn't find anything" said Natsu

"me too" said Lucy.

"I found mine" said Happy

"so erza, what answers did you find?" asked Lucy.

"I already knew it, but here, I realized that what I was searching for, was always there, there was never a need for me to search"

"I also found something like that" said Gray

"you guys are so lucky" said Natsu

"I think that we might have found the answers, but we just don't realize it, the moment I saw this, I saw beautiful sunset in my head, the sky was so orange almost like fire, and I heard someone laughing" said Lucy.

"I saw the night sky, and then I felt like I was flying, while holding onto someone, or something, but it felt more like a person" said Natsu.

"I saw Charle's face" said Happy.

"that's sooooo cute!" said Lucy.

and with that, we end the story!


End file.
